


Betrayal

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Infidelity [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angry Sex, Autumn, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Lies, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sciles, Sex, Single Dad Scott, Smut, Teen Wolf AU, Trick or Treating, married Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single Dad!Scott falling hard for his neighbor Stiles. Stiles who doesn’t yell when his twin boys decide their yard isn’t big enough and go traversing through his yard. Stiles who helps calm the twins down when Scott has his first bad asthma attack in years. Stiles who takes the twins trick-or-treating because Scott can’t get off work no matter how hard he begs. Stiles who explains to the twins about how Scott may love someone new but would never replace their Mother, even if she is in heaven. The Stiles who’s kisses make him feel like he’s a teenager falling in love for first time. The same Stiles who’s married and expecting his first child. <a href="http://imaginesciles.tumblr.com/post/99410317196/single-dad-scott-falling-hard-for-his-neighbor">Prompt from ImagineSciles</a></p><p>Scott discovers Stiles's secret and his world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2/3 of Infidelity. (Sorry about the chapter confusion, I can't seem to delete that bit!)

“Are you sure about this?” Scott said, pausing in his hunt for his keys to study the other man lounging comfortably in a mess of too long limbs across his couch. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to if you don’t want to.”

Stiles grinned, coaxing Scott closer with a crooked finger and pulled him down by his shirt collar. Scott flailed, trying not to crush the man beneath him as Stiles kissed him until he saw stars. “You worry more than anyone else I’ve ever met.” The words were a challenge, mumbled into Scott’s mouth as the other man resisted the urge to take him apart before his shift at the animal clinic. Things had changed slowly, the both of them still so sure they could be careful and not trip into a mistake, but ever since Scott’s asthma attack, the ground was rushing up to meet them and it was too late to bail. When Scott had looked too pale gasping for air like he was drowning, Stiles had drowned right along with him. The thought of losing this amazing, loving, brave and broken hearted man was impossible and Stiles held on tighter even though he knew he should let go. He was selfish and sorry, but nothing would pry his hands from the man who smiled brighter than any light Stiles had ever seen, especially when he knew that half-shy smile was just for him.

He was so going to hell.

“You know, I’m actually fond of your spawn.” He said, straightening Scott’s collar and smoothing down his shirt as he reluctantly released him. “They’re pretty funny. I wouldn’t have offered if I had a problem with it, they’re going to be in good hands as long as they cut me in for 10% of all the candy assets by the end of the night. I don’t work for free.”

Scott shook his head, ruffling Stiles’s already messy hair. Some days it was like having three kids in the house and they were the worst influence. It was impossible to yell at the kids for playing broom hockey in the living room when Stiles challenged him to a sudden death round and they each roped a twin onto their respective team. (He’d won, of course) “Wait until you see them, I blame you entirely. Hey boys! Stiles is here to take you trick or treating.”

There was a thud from upstairs as someone was probably shoved off a bed and the thunderous stampede of feet down the stairs. Both boys burst into the living room, shoving each other to be the first person to show off their costume. Sam smacked his brother with his plastic glowing lightsaber in his Luke Skywalker outfit and Parker had his toy blaster out pew pew pewing at his brother’s head, the perfect little Han Solo.

Stiles got off the couch and kneeled, arms outstretched and Scott could almost swear there were tears in his eyes. “MY BOYS!”  The twins tackled the man to the ground and their father laughed, but made no move to help Stiles free himself.

“Okay, ground rules. Stay with Stiles, no poking each other’s eyes out with the lasersword…”

“LIGHTSABER.”

“Lightsaber. Three pieces of candy tonight, that’s it. I’ll be back to pick you up at Stiles’s at 10:00, okay? Oh, and no pranks.”

“Daaaaaaaaad!” All three of them put on their best sad puppy faces and Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose in mock exasperation.

“Okay, no getting anyone hurt, no breaking or destroying anything and no getting arrested. Good enough?” Scott reached out and smooshed Stiles’s face until he squawked indignantly.

“S’foon. M’polise.” Stiles tried to say through squished cheeks and Scott kissed his forehead while both boys made gagging noises.

“And since you’re the police, you don’t help kids break the law. Have fun, guys. Make sure you bring home a lot of candy, I’m probably going to eat most of it while you sleep.” He laughed evilly as the twins protested loudly and kissed them goodbye.

“Guys,” Stile said in a serious voice as Scott closed the door behind him. “You get the toilet paper, I’ve got the extra big candy bags. We’re on a mission.”

Parker whooped and went to raid the linen closet for as much toilet paper as he could hold as Sam gave Stiles’s shirt sleeve a tug. He could be just as rambunctious as his brother, but Stiles had learned to recognize the boy as the shyer of the twins, the one who always seemed to agree to his brothers terrible ideas if only to make sure Parker didn’t have to do it alone. He was so much like Scott sometimes that it made his heart ache. “What’s up, little man?”

“Stiles? Are you going to replace mom?”

He was sure his jaw was rolling around with the dust bunnies by his feet and he wasn’t sure if his heart was trying to sink down to his toes or throw itself out of his mouth. Parker lurked in the doorway, arms full of toilet paper rolls that streamed behind him like banners, silent as his brother fidgeted unhappily with the plastic hilt of his lightsaber. Reason number 3,745 that this was the worst idea he’d ever had in his entire life. Stiles settled himself indian-style on the rug and gestured for the boys to sit down. Sam sat quietly while Parker let the toilet paper thunk to the floor and roll away in every direction before sitting so close to his brother that they were knocking knees. He looked at the mirrored worry in their eyes, struck again by how much they reminded him of their father. Sure, they were rambunctious kids, but if you could get them to sit still long enough, there was something so sad in their eyes, like they took extra care to show they were happy just to keep their Dad from worrying about them. The martyrdom of the McCall family was going to be the death of them someday.

“I’m never going to replace your mom, no one ever will. She’s gonna be your mom forever and she loves you even if she’s not here right now.” Stiles said, wishing they could get back to conversations about candy and fart jokes. Kids were frightening tiny terrorists and even though these two were some of the best because they were Scott’s, he had no idea how to have this conversation. “I’m your Dad’s friend.”

“Dad loves Mom, but talking about her makes him really sad. Dad loves you too, but he’s happier when he talks about you. It’s good.”

It was the second time in three minutes that Stiles had to root around on the floor to find his jaw. “Scott loves me? I mean…like…I’m sure he loves everyone, he’d kinda that sort of guy who loves everybody all the time forever. He’s a rainbow barfing unicorn on two legs. We’re just friends and I love him as a friend too. That’s totally different.”

“Dude.” Parker put a hand on Stiles’s arm. “Dad loves you, it’s super obvious.”

“Oh.” Stiles was getting relationship advice from an eight year old. What the fuck had his life turned into? “…it’s really that obvious?”

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, flopping back on the floor as his brother laughed. Adults were so dumb sometimes. “You hold hands and kiss all the time, it’s super gross.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Stiles perked up, the entire world breaking apart and reshuffling itself into something completely different than what he thought it was. Someone had turned the light on and he was suddenly seeing the sun for the first time, everything was blindingly obvious and painfully clear. It had been right in front of him the entire time and he’d never seen it. “We are pretty gross, it’s all those cooties.” He teased as the boys both stuck their tongues out of opposite corners of their mouths. “You’re sure though? He loves me?”

“Duuuuuh.”

“Just for that, you both owe me 15% of your candy tonight.” The twins yelped in outrage and Stiles cackled unrepentantly. Scott loved him. Scott McCall loved him. He had to tell him everything, keeping secrets was eating away at him and he wanted…what? A future? A relationship? Scott. He wanted Scott. Stiles made the decision that the only way to work this out was to come clean. He’d put everything on the table and let his friend decide what to do with his heart. Tell him everything.

Scott loved him and Stiles couldn’t stop smiling.

____

The streets were dark as Scott walked home late that night after his late night shift at the animal clinic, the kids long since pulled inside and in varying stages of a sugar coma. Flickering lights in jack o’lanterns still grinned from menacing pumpkin mouths on porch steps and trees were adorned with strips of toilet paper that fluttered like ghosts. If he recognized his brand, Stiles was gonna get it.

Halloween had always been his favorite holiday. He’d grown up a shy and painfully lonely kid who never really came into his own until late in high school. He had never been good at sports, pushing himself as far as his asthma allowed and used to being an ignored, invisible nobody. It wasn’t until he met Allison that he finally connected with someone who saw him for the first time in his entire life. A high school romance that just grew deeper through the years. She dragged him into the social circles of high school hierarchy, much to her best friend Lydia’s chagrin, and never cared what anyone said about the popular girl who dated the sweet, awkward boy whatsisname. She was brave, that was the first thing he knew about her, and he learned how to be brave because of her. By the time they graduated, they were the darling couple of their school though Scott (and Lydia) never understood why.

They’d been married too fast, had kids too fast, grew up too fast, and had lost each other too fast. That kind of love was a precious and innocent thing, the world couldn’t let it last forever. Scott smiled to himself as he walked, kicking up dried leaves that had blown across the road and breathing in the smell of damp earth and frost on a perfect Fall night. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweater, breath misting behind him like smoke. If Allison was alive, she’d have laughed at him for being so serious. They never could have any conversation without making each other laugh, even their arguments ended with the ridiculous, each shouting at each other until they broke down, giggling until the tears ran down their cheeks and begging each other for forgiveness. She would have scolded him for holding back and being so sad when the world was such a wonderful place and he was lucky to be in it.

She would have loved Stiles.

Scott was so sure of that, his neighbor was so much like him that Allison would haven’t been able to help herself. It would have been a thing of exasperated laughter and incredulous head-shaking and patient smiles as they got themselves into trouble for the thousandth time. She would have wanted Scott to be happy again, he was the only one holding on to something that wasn’t there out of a sense of guilt and obligation like he always did. She would have also smacked him upside the head to pass up an opportunity with someone who made him feel like he was that awkward high school kid in love with someone way out of his league. Oh god, this was sophomore year all over again. Hopefully he wasn’t going to get an asthma attack in the middle of his heartfelt confession.

He felt like howling at the moon, full to bursting with energy and practically skipping down the empty street. He was going to confess it all, pour out his heart, steal a fistful of candy, and make out to the sounds of Night of the Living Dead playing on the tv after the kids went to bed. Maybe more. Hopefully more. Scott stopped dead at the thought before letting himself laugh into the sleeve ends of his sweater, already embarrassed. Jesus Christ, he was a mess. Maybe he could convince Stiles to add a little rum to the hot apple cider tonight so he could stop the nervous twisting in his stomach and relax. Tell him everything.

Lopsided grin permanently etched across his face, he took the porch steps in a single hop and knocked hard on the door. “Hey dude, open up! I’m here to pick up the little monsters.”

The door cracked open, a small blonde woman peeking out through the gap. “Hello?”

“Oh. Uh…hi? I’m looking for Stiles, I’m here to pick up the kids.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles isn’t home right now. I think he’ll be back soon?”

Scott shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “I told him not to let the kids prank people. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, that’s so rude. I’m Scott McCall, I just moved in next door a few weeks ago. I’m a friend of Stiles, he offered to take my sons trick or treating tonight since I had to work.”

“Oh!” That seemed to mollify the woman and she smiled, opening the door a bit wider. “So you’re the ones who moved into the Miller’s old home. I was wondering who the new folks were. Taking kids to prank people sounds exactly like Stiles, you might have to wait a while then. You can come in if you’d like, I can get you something to drink while you wait?” She was a petite woman with long hair that curled gently around her shoulders. She was pretty, almost delicate and had a lovely smile that seemed to carry the same kind of wicked humor that Stiles loved. A sparkly purple witches’ hat perched on her head and she was heavily pregnant. “I’m Heather Stilinski, Stiles’s wife. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Scott was sure he made some sort of polite conversation with a smile steady on his face, but he didn’t remember quite what came out of his mouth as the young woman led him back into the house and settled him in a chair while she poured him a drink. There must have been some small talk, she laughed at something he said, but inside he was screaming so loudly that it threatened to choke him. Stiles’s wife. Stiles was married? And she was pregnant, looking like she was going to pop any moment. Someone had taken a knife to his chest and carved him hollow and distantly, Scott was surprised that he was able to keep breathing. It had taken so much for him to let go of the first person he’d ever loved and realize that it might actually be possible to love someone new. It wasn’t easy to accept that he was allowed to be happy again without Allison, but Stiles had never taken no for an answer and fought his way under Scott’s skin until he was etched permanently like a tattoo into his flesh. Scott had let himself fall in love. Stupid, so fucking stupid. He should have known better than to ever let it happen again.

The front door banged and everything was drowned out in the excited chatter of young voices who called out to their father.

“Dad! I got so much candy, can I have some now?”

“The house down the block was giving out whole big candybars, not the little ones. We got two!”

“It was so much fun, can we stay up to swap candy?”

“I wanna watch zombies, can we watch zombies? I promise I won’t even be scared.”

“Heather.” Stiles’s voice was flat and even the boys glanced up to look at him. “When did you get back from your mother’s?”

“Just a few hours ago. It’s a good thing I did, there wasn’t anyone else to hand out candy to the trick or treaters. Why didn’t you leave a note or something to tell me you were going out with these little cuties?” The blonde crossed the room and stood on her toes to press a kiss to Stiles’s cheek as the boys turned back to their father in confusion. They were young, but they weren’t blind and Scott didn’t want them to see this. He mumbled his thanks, ushering the boys out of the house as quickly as he could.

“Scott, wait. Scott!”

He ignored the call, herding his kids out of the door and across the lawn. They’d gone from sugar fueled excitement to nervous silence, confused but knowing something had gone terribly wrong.

“Scott!”

The vet flinched, guiding his boys home. “Inside, both of you. I want you cleaned up and ready for bed in ten minutes, understand? Go.” Parker looked like he wanted to say something, but Sam hooked his arm around his brother’s and yanked him back towards their house just as Stiles tumbled down his porch steps, running across the lawn and skidding to a stop, slipping in the wet grass.

“I can explain, just hear me out.” He begged, not knowing how but just needing Scott to stay. He couldn’t lose him, not now.

Scott whirled on the other man, something inside of him shattering and trembling with a rage that made Stiles take a step back in surprise. “Explain about your pregnant wife?” The words snarled bitterly and unapologetic from his lips. “I don’t want to hear it. You lied to me after everything that I…why?” His voice broke over the word like he was begging for a reason to forgive Stiles and hating himself for being so desperate. Betrayal hit hard and the only one he could blame was himself. He knew better than to ever let anyone inside, he hadn’t been ready to move on. Stiles had made him feel again and Scott had been willing to offer him everything, so ready to take that step off the ledge and never find a way back. No. It was already too late, fuck him. Fuck everything.

The brunette hung his head, wanting more than anything to close the gap between them and pull Scott into his arms to sooth away the grief the other man wore like a mask, but he had no right to try. “We’ve been having problems.” Stiles mumbled. “We got married too young and we thought having a kid might help fix things, but she still spends most of the time at her mom’s and it’s not working anymore even if neither one of us wants to admit it. I love you, Scott. I should have told you, but that doesn’t change how I feel. Please you can’t leave like this. Please don’t leave me.”

Scott reeled back like he’d been hit, feeling sick and biting back a laugh that bordered on hysteria. “You think that makes it any better? You’re married and you lied to me, you don’t get to say things like that. After everything, Stiles…I lost everything and you suddenly show up out of nowhere and I…” He swallowed hard, the familiar numbness setting hard in his chest the same way it had when the police had called him after Allison’s accident. He’d shown up on Stiles’s doorstep with every intention of blurting out those words and letting himself fall face first into trouble, graceless and laughing as they’d been all along, but the words were strangling him now. “Do you love her?”

Stiles gaped, mouth hanging open and trying to think of something, anything to say but the moment stretched out too long. Scott’s shoulders hunched like he was trying to make himself small enough to disappear and Stiles hated that he was the one who caused that much pain.

“We’re done.” He couldn’t say anything else without breaking down in his front yard in front of the entire neighborhood and he had his kids waiting for him. There wasn’t time for sadness, there were people counting on him and too many things to do to take the time to mourn. All Scott could do was lock the broken shards of his heart back inside and keep moving, it was a stupid mistake and now it was over. He backed away, leaving Stiles standing alone between the houses.

I’m sorry.

___

The last days of Autumn faded as the night stole hours from the day and the remaining few leaves fell from the trees, empty branches stretched towards the gray, cold sky. The boys tiptoed around the house the way they had in the weeks after their mother’s death when Scott had locked himself in silence. Stiles stopped coming to visit and they weren’t sure what had happened, only that their Dad had stopped smiling and the sadness that they’d moved to try and escape from had settled back around their family like a cloud. They’d sit by their window to watch the Stilinski house, whispering to themselves so their father wouldn’t hear. It wasn’t fair, things had been better for the first time in months.

Scott couldn’t keep himself from watching too.

He hadn’t meant to keep glancing out the window, hoping he’d see Stiles and hoping that he wouldn’t. This stupid infatuation didn’t want to fade no matter how Scott wanted to carve it out of what was left of his heart. He just had to learn how to leave it behind, get the kids bundled up for school and head to work. At least the boys seemed to be settling in well at their new school. Life went on, why did he feel so stuck? Thank god his mother had caught the sadness in his voice and showed up on his doorstep, ready to stay a week or two while he pieced his life back together again. It was nice to know that there was someone home to watch the boys when he had to work late.

The walk home from the animal clinic was less pleasant now that Fall had edged into the early days of Winter, the November chill stealing the air from his lungs and threatening to send him into an asthma attack. He wound a knitted scarf around his face, hat pulled down low and shivering as he walked the dark streets. It might have been cold, but at least the night was clear and the sky was lit with a billion stars they’d never have been able to see in the city. Maybe he should have been watching the road in front of him instead of the sky, but Scott tripped over the uneven sewer grate and hit the asphalt hard. He hissed a string of curses, sitting back on the curb and rocking slightly as the pain raced through his nerves. There wasn’t enough light to see, but he could tell the fabric of his pants was ruined, holes scraped in his knees and already staining with blood. “Shit. Shit shit shit!” Scott pulled off his hat in exasperation, black hair standing on end as he threw it as far as he could. The wool cap only managed an unsatisfying few feet and Scott drew his legs up to his chest with a sob, scrubbing his hands over his face and just trying to breathe when he felt so much like screaming. He worked so hard to keep things bottled up and ignored, but the frustration finally bubbled up like a volcano.

“You okay, dude?”

Scott jumped, struggling back up to his feet and wincing at the sting in his knees. “Stiles? Jesus, stop being such a fucking creeper.” He spat, bending down to pick up his hat. “I don’t need you watching me.”

“Well sorry for being out in my yard when you’re too blind to notice me because you’re faceplanting on the street.” Stiles said, annoyance seeping into his tone. “I’m clearly such a jerk for trying to make sure you didn’t break your head or something. Next time I won’t bother.”

“Just leave me alone.”

“Or else what?”

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Stiles!” Scott rounded on his neighbor. It was easier being angry than admitting how much it hurt but he couldn’t hold onto the rage. His shoulders slumped, too tired to be anything other than heartbroken. “I’ve already given you everything, what more do you want from me?”

Stiles couldn’t stand the hitch in his friend’s voice, the broken resignation and pain in his words. Scott was made for smiling, he wasn’t allowed to be so sad, especially when Stiles was the cause. He didn’t think, reacting before his brain could protest and yanked Scott closer by the front of his jacket to kiss him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to the other man who stared at him in stunned silence. “I know I fucked up, I’m such an asshole and I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but I had no idea what I needed until I met you, Scott.” He said, pleading like he could somehow keep his friend from running if he just kept talking and refused to let go. “I’ve been miserable for so long that I forgot what it was like to be happy and then you with your goddamn puppy eyes and your stupid sense of humor and your amazing kids and I can’t, Scott. I can’t go back to the way it was before you.” Stiles kissed him again, harsh and demanding like he could steal the breath from Scott’s lungs and force him to stay.

Scott wound his arms around Stiles’s neck, answering each kiss with feral need. There wasn’t anything gentle or loving about the touch, it was an angry thing, working out his frustration in bruises bitten into Stiles’s skin. It was a bad idea, his chest was full of broken glass and there wasn’t forgiveness in his mouth, but sometimes it felt good to hurt as long as he could feel something.

The house was dark and empty, Heather gone again and Scott couldn’t care. He shoved Stiles up against the wall, systematically taking him apart with his mouth until the man trembled. Those beautiful lips, he’d spent so much time thinking about them when Stiles would thoughtlessly chew the end of his pen or roll his tongue across them, were parted and slick pink. Stiles’s hands tore him apart, yanking his jacket off and shucking his shirt up over his head. Neither one of them spoke, it wasn’t the time for anything sweet or gentle. They loved like warfare, each trying to cow the other into surrender.

Scott’s back hit the bed. Their bed, Stiles and Heather’s. It almost made him hesitate before the other man pinned him down, licking his mouth open until he moaned. Deft, long fingered hands stripped his torn and bloody pants away and for the first time, Stiles hesitated as he took in the sight. Scott was flushed dark, skin already shiny with a thin coat of sweat. Muscles moved beneath the soft skin, hard and defined. Stiles licked through the groove of Scott’s abs and down to the coarse black hair that trailed below his belly button. His cock was thick and throbbing, already so hard and arched up against his belly. Pre-cum dripped down the shiny head to the trail of hair on his abdomen and Stiles ran his thumb in circles around it, pressing just enough against the slit to catch a clear blurt of pre-cum and rub it into Scott’s skin. Fuck, he was pretty, panting out of swollen lips and nipples hard, Stiles couldn’t keep from leaning down and flicking his tongue against the nub until Scott inhaled sharply. Even the noises he made were pretty, surprised gasps and primal deep-throated growls that went straight to Stiles’s dick.

“Hold the headboard.” He snarled, grabbing Scott’s hands and forcing them above his head when it took too long for the man to obey. Scott curled his hands around the headboard, holding on as Stiles squeezed his cock, rocking his hips up into that tight grip that sent his thoughts spiraling into incoherence.

Stiles rutted against the other man, adjusting his grip to hold them together as he thrust against Scott’s cock, urgent and without rhythm. “Fuuuck, Scotty.” He hissed, wet friction pushing him close to release. “You feel so good.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Scott spread his knees so wide his legs trembled, hooking his ankles around the other man’s back and arching up into his hand. A few rough pumps and he came with a strangled cry, cum painting across his chest in fat, white drips. Stiles milked Scott’s cock dry, fucking into his slick fingers until he came, adding to the mess across his lover’s body. He exhaled slowly, head bowed as he dragged his fingertips through the cum and tracing it across Scott’s lips, letting him suck his fingers clean with greedy slurps until catching those plush, sinful lips with his own. “I love you.” He murmured, knowing Scott was too far gone to run.

“Stiles…”

“Let me love you.”

Scott unclenched his hands from the headboard and carded them through his friend’s sweaty hair, leaving it standing on end. His rage was spent, tired and gentle as the ache from his bruised body set in. “Stiles, I…I…”

The kiss was careful now, apologetic and slow, everything he wanted to say but couldn’t find the right words. “Please, Scotty. I need you. I know I screwed up but I’ll fix it somehow. Please please please…”

Scott cupped Stiles’s face, silencing him with a kiss and still hazy with the lingering afterglow. “Stop talking and just stay.” This was the worst decision and regret threatened at the corners of his thoughts, but he could hold it all back as long as he could lose himself in amber brown eyes and promises he’d give anything to believe.

They didn’t hear Heather come home until she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
